Drachman Empire
The Drachman Empire, or called simply Drachma or the Empire of Drachma, is a country bordering Helvonia, Abbuk, Slavankia, Germanicus, Odessa, Barrusk, and Perragus. Its capital is the planet Petroniov, an icy, mountainous world within eastern Drachma. It is currently run by the Communists who live within the eastern part of Europa. Drachma is loosely based on Soviet Russia and the Ukraine. History Early History Long before its establishment, Drachma was once a collection of swampy worlds. However, after one million years, each planet had its own northern and southern poles coming down into the equator, causing devastation upon many animal species. By 36,000 BC, a primitive race of Humans, having to be transported by Mongooseral slavers, had settled within the warm caves of the icy worlds that make up the future Drachman nation. Like most Human-based nations, Drachma was formed from warring tribes that competed for dominance over the other. However by 500 AD, they slowly grew into small, planetary kingdoms: Grovanov, Siokiva, Gizhol, and Petroniov. During the Middle Ages, each of the four kingdoms had waged war upon each other, as well as they fought against foreign enemies. There was no unity between these powers, leaving no chance of fitting with the rest of Europan society. The largest, Petroniov, had fought most wars with the Slavankians and the kingdom of Siokiva. After annexing the small country, along with parts of the worlds east of the border, the Petroni then turn their sights on the other two kingdoms. Despite such victories against Gizhol and Grovanov, the invasion was not as successful because of the harsh weather and revolts within conquered territiories. By 1000 AD, the three remaining kingdoms had laid down their weapons and forged the Confederation of Drachma. Rise of Monarchy Birth of Empire Industrialization First Galactic War and Communism Rise of Germanicus Geography Drachma is located within Europa's eastern borderlands. Like its neighbor Helvonia, the country is geographically an "icy hell" to many of its inhabitants, even after the day of its foundation. Its southern territory is home to the planet Gizhol, which is where the Phythograd Mountains are located. It is also a rival to Germanicus, in which seen the Drachman people as "foreign oppressors". Helgun, however, due to similar communist ideologies with Drachma, views their neighbor as an ally. Barrusk also sees Drachma as a friendly nation, although they had been a part of the empire at one time. The Odessians to the south, also a former part of Drachma, refuse to have any negotiations, due to the fact that they are communist. Outside of Europa, the kingdoms of Slavankia, which borders east of Drachma, remain hostile as a result of the Dracho-Slavankian Wars. They fear their neighbor because their technology is far more advanced than its medieval neighbor, but are kept alive under a non-aggression treaty. The southern states of Abbuk and Perragus terrify Drachma the most because of their strong feudalist influence. Although relations remain dicy, Drachma and the realm of Arabia remain in an uneasy peace with each other. Politics Drachma is a Communist government under an oligarchy of Communist party members. It is a heavily centralized state that allows gives each piece of power to each party member without even giving them a chance to seize full control. Drachma's foreign policy, however, is not as peaceful as they thought. One of them was shot by Germanican spies when the Fuhrer Kaiser demanded the Drachman Embassy to be burnt to the ground in 2063. Another was captured and tortured by Froggitaly's secret police in order to interrogate him. The last party member was hanged in public by Cambrians on the planet Albion. Religion Officially, the country is a Drachman Orthodox state which has a strong influence over the planets within it. The church in Drachma is accused by the Communists of illegally trading with the West. This leads into a split between church and government. Although over run by large pockets of Atheists, most Drachman people remain true to their faith and, at the same time, work hard to continue their lives within a harsh Communist nation. The church of Drachman Orthodox is a rival to that of the Catholic church, similar to the great schism between the Roman Catholic and Eastern Orthodox churches. Since the a great religious divide between the two, they competed each other over the need for more followers into their cause. Even this was a major cause of the First Galactic War, which is still remembered by both of the two, resulting into bitter intolerance. Culture The Drachman people wear Ushankas and tall, furry hats similar to those of the 19th century. They wear fluffy jackets and black boots. Some males of their kind have big beards, especially those that can even be about five feet long. They speak a language similar to Russian with some mixture of Polish called Drachman. This language is popular throughout Eastern Europa, resulting from the expansion of the empire during the 19th century. Sometimes, Drachman would dance in a troika-based technique as a way of entertainment. They also sing songs and tales of their country, including one based on the stories of great battles. These songs are usually popular within central, southern, and eastern Drachma. Environment The environment of Drachma is extremely cold and deadly, making it hard for life to even survive the planets within it. The lurid, icy caves are made of venomous waters and acids, containing a numerous amount of toxic venom. The wasteland is mostly stone, snow, and ice and is barley filled with soil godd enough for crops and farming. Ultimately, the planet suffers starvation and disease in result of this. Drachma eventually has huge mountains, making it difficult for settlers. In Drachma's southern territories, they seem to be more warm and flat. There are only hills and lakes within these planets and are inhabited only by about ten species of plants and animals, despite the rest to be cold and deadly. Freezing temperatures usually harm the planet's plant life on the surface, which is hard to bring oxygen there and more easier underground. Within the mountains of Drachma's icy worlds, plant life is safe from harm and is protected by the warm and powerful light and warth of the Cyzoro Crystals, rocks within Drachma found only within it and Helgun. The crystals are only meant for electricity and protection against the cold, which is why life is found only underground. Trivia * The name Drachma comes from a Greek word "drachma", which was the name of currency the Ancient Greeks used. *Drachma has some similar connections to the Ukraine and Soviet Russia. Category:Nations Category:Locations Category:Settings Category:Communist States Category:Superpowers